A's Messages in Season 3
There are 41 messages in Season 3, distributed as: *Sent by Big A and The A-Team (minus Spencer): 33 *Sent by Spencer: 3 *Sent by Original A before "Pilot": 2 *Sent by Jenna: 1 *Sent by Caleb: 1 *Sent as a joke: 1 Also, Emily got two phone calls, presumably made by Big A. Episode 1: It Happened 'That Night' Sent to all four girls: Show me your boobs. -A (assumed to have been sent by an impostor) (Read aloud, never shown on screen). Mona played with dolls. I play with body parts. Game on, bitches. –A. (with alot of pictures of the girls near Ali's grave in Spencer's car) (Read aloud, never shown on screen). Sent to Emily: I bet you remember me. Episode 2: Blood Is The New Black Sent to Aria: Daddy needs to know. Or I let the other one go. To the police. 'Night-night. – A Sent to Emily: DEAD GIRLS CANT SMILE (written on "Ali's" teeth) Episode 4: Birds of a Feather Sent to all four girls: Imagine what I could do with fifty grand. – A Sent to Hanna: I'm everywhere, Hanna – A (sent with a photo of a car accident) Episode 6: The Remains of the "A" Sent to Spencer: Hey Spence, I have one more surprise for you. Garrett isn't their killer''. – A Episode 7: Crazy Sent to Hanna: SEE HOW EASY IT IS FOR ME TO GET YOUR BLOOD? (with an "A" circled on the board) Episode 8: Stolen Kisses Sent to Spencer (Also for Emily and Aria): Mona's almost gone. Hanna's next. – A Episode 9: The Kahn Game Sent to Hanna The Apple Rose Grille at closing time. Go alone or Caleb pays. -A (Caleb pretending to be A) Episode 10: What Lies Beneath Sent to Hanna and Emily: I'm saving you for later -A (spray-painted on wall) Episode 12: The Lady Killer Sent to Paige: 10PM Saturday Rosewood Cemetery ...s hurt. – A (Paige's thumb blocks part of the message, but she later told the police it said if she didn't come alone, Emily would get hurt.) Possibility: 10PM Saturday Rosewood Cemetery '''or Emily get's hurt. – A Sent to Aria, Hanna and Spencer: Stand down, bitches. Play it my way and Emily stays safe. – A Sent to Spencer (Also for Aria and Hanna): Let's settle this. Alison's grave. 10 pm. Bring Maya's bag. -A Tell Emily and I'll leave you holding the bag. (with photo of a body bag) Sent to Emily: (Phone call - digitally altered voice) You have one minute... GET OUT! Sent to all four girls: (Phone call - digitally altered voice) Emily, I owe you one. Episode 13: This Is A Dark Ride Sent to Spencer and Hanna: Aria wrote her own name because Adam Lambert could not hear her over the noise on the train. After she was abducted by "A," the other letters are wiped away leaving only A''' behind. '''A-'''RIA Sent to Spencer (also for Hanna) Guess who won't be making it to the end of the line? – A Episode 14: She's Better Now Sent to Aria: A basket and a balloon that says "It's '''A Boy" Like babies, lies grow bigger. Then they start talking. When will YOU? Episode 15: Mona-Mania Sent to Spencer, Hanna and Emily: Keep moving ladies. NoThing To see here. -A Sent to Spencer: Quit while you're ahead Bitch. - A Sent to Hanna: Cut Mona off? Big mistake. You're not the only one who can slice and dice... -A Episode 16: Misery Loves Company Send to Hanna: Next time you'll be left faceless. - A Episode 17: Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Sent to Spencer: Ezra freaked. He broke up with me. Can you meet in the park? (sent from "A" pretending to be Aria) Sent to Aria: Thought you needed a little push, so I pushed "send" for you. –A Sent to Alison: THE BLONDE LEADING THE BLIND! -A TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE -A 4 Other Notes from A Episode 18: Dead to Me Sent to Emily: In French: ArreTe de creuser! LA police sAit dejA que c'esT Toi qui esT cApAble de meurTre! (written on one of the cards Emily put in Alison's grave) In English: Stop digging! The police already know it's you that's capable of murder! (translated by Spencer) Episode 19: What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Sent to Spencer: You raT ouT T, I Take down 1 of your 3. -A (scratched on the inside of Spencer's sunglasses) Sent to Emily: Better tell him to save a couple. He might need it. – A (referring to Jason DiLaurentis' porch being covered with whiskey bottles) Episode 20: Hot Water Sent to Spencer: STEAMY WITH WREN STEAMY WITH ME. -A (Written on a steam-covered mirror.) Episode 21: Out of Sight, Out of Mind Sent to Spencer: SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR LOOSE LIPS. -A (Attached to a wreath of flowers with "WITH DEEPEST SYMPATHY" attached) Sent to Emily: Toby is no more. -A (In a mini-casket & along with a funeral plan for Toby) Episode 22: Will The Circle Be Unbroken? Sent to Spencer: Will the Circle Be Unbroken? -A Sent to Hanna: An image of Ashley before she runs over Detective Wilden with '-A' on it. Episode 23: I’m Your Puppet Sent to Aria: A poster of the a carnival with an 'A '''encircled. Italian: SCURO CARNIV'A'LE (bold means encircled) English: DARK CARNIV'A'''L Sent to Hanna: Hear that? It's the sound of your mistake. When you want the bell back, gimme a ring! -A Episode 24: A DAngerous GAme Sent to Jenna: 32 Rte 6. Be there at 9 tonight. -A (This seems to have have been sent to Toby by Spencer since he meets Spencer there later that night.) (Picture on the right is "A" sending a text standing outside Jenna's house, not Jenna receiving the message.) Sent to Hanna (Malcolm included): An old picture of Alison and Spencer. (This seems to have been sent by Spencer acting as "A" to ensure Malcolm would ID her.) Sent to all five girls (Mona included): You're mine now. Kisses – A Other Messages *A's Messages in Season 1 *A's Messages in Season 2 *A's Messages in Season 4 *A's Messages in Season 5 *A's Messages in Season 6 *A's Messages in the Books Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:A's Messages